Hermione and the Triwizard Tournament
by supesaiyan
Summary: Hermione has recently started dating Viktor Krum, but as the Triwizard Tournament progresses, she finds herself questioning what makes her happy. HermionexKrum HarryxCho ChoxCedric FleurxCho FleurxHermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione set her books down on the library desk with a firm bang. She sighed and furrowed her brows at the scene she had just left in the hallway: Ron drooling over Fleur Delacour while Harry obliviously ranted to him about the best way to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball.

'Boys are useless,' Hermione thought as she smoothed the pages of the textbook she had opened. But soon she had her quill out to scratch hasty notes and forgot all about the irritation as she immersed herself in her studies.

Barely an hour had passed when Hermione's intense attention faltered at the sound of giggling. She looked around the sunny library and caught sight of a small group of Hufflepuff fifth years hiding terribly behind a bookshelf. She followed their furtive glances and saw a pale and serious looking boy approaching her desk.

"Hello… I'm Viktor Krum, do you want some company?' the boy asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was tall, pale and athletic. He was also clearly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he awaited a response. Hermione sighed heavily, but figured that the Hufflepuff girls had ruined her concentration already so she may as well take a break. 'How about a walk outside in the fresh air?' Hermione suggested, thinking more of the break from teen ball dramas than the fresh air.

Viktor and Hermione spent the rest of the day strolling around the sprawling Hogwarts grounds. Hermione found Viktor surprisingly easy to talk to, and even found herself recounting the horrific story of the Whomping Willow and the trip to the Shrieking Shack in her third year. The next minute they were almost crying with laughter recalling a showdown Peeves had with Filch earlier in the week. Almost as suddenly as the laughter had started, they found themselves earnestly discussing the status of house elves. As the afternoon drew closer to dinner time, Viktor took Hermione's arm and walked her back to the Fat Lady, where Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the Griffindor common room.

Harry and Ron were already lazing on a fat overstuffed couch chatting away. Hermione smiled and started to tell them about her surprise study break when Harry looked up and blurted, 'I think I should ask Cho tonight, I'm going to catch her before dinner—Ron is going to distract her friends so I can get a bloody minute alone to ask her.' Harry nervously grinned and before Hermione knew it, the boys had quickly dashed from the common room. Hermione rolled her eyes.

A little later, Hermione was halfway through her mashed potatoes in the Great Hall thinking about how interested Viktor had seemed in her. She was wondering when she would next see him when her thoughts were interrupted by a sulky thump as Ron and Harry abruptly sat next to her. 'How did it go?' Hermione asked, already suppressing an eye roll. 'Well I ran some great interference-' Ron started before Harry lamented 'she's only going with bloody Diggory!' and let his head drop face down on the table. It had been revealed that Cho and Cedric had been on a number of dates before Cedric had asked her to the ball. Hermione might have been sick of Ron and Harry acting like idiots over the past week, but she really did have to feel sorry for Harry as he sadly pushed his plate away.

The next two weeks went surprisingly fast. Hermione found herself seeing Viktor almost every day, although she was sure this was increased by the amount of time Harry and Ron were spending skulking the halls for Yule dates.

Viktor had a way of letting Hermione relax, and she really appreciated it. They would steal kisses behind Hagrid's shed, share butterbeers and long chats under secluded stairwells and pass notes in the library. Hermione insisted she wanted to keep it all very discreet, which Viktor seemed disappointed by, but he was content with all the same.

One night after dinner, Hermione was tailing Ron and Harry back to the dormitories as they bemoaned how unfair it was that Diggory had secured Cho as a date to the Yule Ball. She felt nearly invisible to them as they weighed up how Harry could win her over by impressing her with another date. As they turned a corner, Hermione felt a tug on her arm and was pulled backwards. She turned around and was met with a sly grin from Viktor. 'Hey! Someone will see us!' Hermione hissed. Viktor gave a knowing smile and ushered her further down the hallway. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop in front of a closed door. 'You see, I discovered not all of the closets are in use at Hogwarts,' Viktor smiled, 'everyone seems to think this one is used to store excess potions ingredients but…' Viktor trailed off as he pushed the door open.

Hermione froze. In the middle of the closet was Cho Chang, robes pushed up, and pressing someone against the wall. Disappearing under those robes was the slender arm of a blonde, who was preoccupied kissing Cho's neck. Viktor spluttered and the blonde looked up. Hermione felt a sudden pang in her stomach as her eyes locked with Fleur Delacour. Cho leapt back from Fleur and hastily attempted to straighten her robes. Viktor gaped in disbelief and looked from Cho to Fleur as a dark blush began to rise in Cho's face. 'Erm, sorry to disturb you!' Hermione awkwardly said in a voice that seemed much higher than usual. She grabbed Viktor's hand and swivelled them around, marching them down the hallway and away.

Later that evening, Hermione slipped into bed, blushing as she remembered what her and Viktor had walked in on. She remembered Fleur's eyes locking with hers and felt the pang in her stomach again. She wouldn't tell Harry and Ron, she decided. She knew they could keep a secret, but she just could not imagine a way of telling them without feeling extremely uncomfortable. Plus, she would have to explain why she was snooping in abandoned closets after dinner, and she was definitely not ready to tell anyone about Viktor.

The next morning she headed down to breakfast early with Harry and Ron. They spent the morning discussing the TriWizard Tournament and what the next challenge could be. Hermione smiled. They hadn't hung out like this for a while since the tournament and the impending Yule Ball had descended on the school. But Harry and Ron had secured last minute dates last night, while Viktor and Hermione had been interrupting Cho and Fleur. With only two days to go, the boys had secured a Patel twin each to accompany them to the ball. Now their only concern was how uncomfortable they felt with their dress robes.

Hermione saw that Cho was noticeably absent from her usual group of Ravenclaws at their dining table. She supposed Cho wanted to avoid a run-in with her or Viktor, and Hermione really couldn't blame her for that.

Harry and Hermione were in full swing teasing Ron about his frilly dress robes as they walked out of the dining hall. 'Come on, they're not THAT bad, are they?' Ron asked helplessly. As Hermione opened her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Fleur Delacour. 'Ah, 'ermione,' Fleur smiled. She kissed Hermione on both cheeks before whispering, 'I trust you can keep a secret of what you saw last night, non?' She pulled away and smiled at Hermione before re-joining her friends and gliding into the dining hall.

'Blimey, Hermione! I would've just about passed out if that were me!' Ron drooled, his frilly robes already forgotten. Harry laughed and gently shoved Ron, before all was forgotten and they were on their way out again.

Two days later the ball had finally arrived and Hermione was nervously tugging at her hair and adjusting her dress in front of a mirror. She muttered a spell under her breath, clutching her wand, and with a dull green flash, her hair suddenly smoothed out. Relieved, Hermione finally dashed out of the dormitories and met Viktor by the Fat Lady to walk to the Ball.

As they entered the Ball, Hermione could feel eyes on her. Finally, her and Viktor were public. Viktor proudly squeezed her hand and she managed a tight smile. Ron shot her a dirty look from a table across the room. She often forgot that Viktor was a Quidditch hero of Ron's... She figured that was probably why he looked irritated. Its funny, because now Viktor always seemed like regular old Viktor to Hermione.

As they entered the centre of the room with the other champions, Hermione caught Cho smiling and kissing Cedric. Cedric was looking presidential in some midnight blue dress robes. Cho was wearing a stunning silver dress that draped elegantly to the floor. Cho caught Hermione's eye and guiltily looked away. Not far away, a seemingly unbothered Fleur was serenely standing next to a smug McLaggen. Fleur looked radiant in a shimmering emerald green dress that clung to her athletic figure well. Harry was nervously standing nearby in his bottle green dress robes, glancing from Parvati to an oblivious Cho, before his eyes settled on Hermione and Viktor with a look of surprise.

If Hermione had wanted to explain, she didn't have a chance- The music started and the champions swung into action. Viktor smiled and pulled Hermione close. They quietly joked and discussed magical history as the dance played out, their eyes lighting up more with the conversation than the dance.

Soon the dance ended and they made their way to the drinks table, where Viktor poured them both a goblet of punch. 'Phew!' Viktor coughed after a first swig, 'whoever spiked the punch has done so generously!'

Ron approached and scowled at Hermione, 'so when were you going to tell me about _this?_ ' he said curtly, gesturing wildly at Hermione and Viktor. His face was flushed and he was talking a little too loudly. Hermione guessed he had been having a large first round of punch while the champions were dancing. Harry approached and stood slightly behind Ron, interested in the answer but not wanting conflict. 'I just didn't know how to bring it up..' Hermione began, before Ron cut her off, 'Oh save it Hermione! Harry and I told you all about our problems with girls while you rolled your eyes and kept your love life to yourself!' Before Hermione could respond, Ron turned on his heel and marched off, sloshing his goblet as he went. Harry flashed an apologetic smile at Viktor and Hermione before quickly taking off to follow Ron.

Hermione was in a foul mood. Ronald had absolutely ruined the ball for her. She didn't much feel like dancing now so sat at a table with Viktor drinking punch and discussing how ridiculous Ron had been.

Harry returned and joined the table with a round of punch for himself, Viktor and Hermione. 'Look… Hermione… I mean I am surprised, and I wish you had felt comfortable telling us… but, I'm glad you're happy' Harry said, looking down at his goblet. 'Honestly Harry, it was never meant to be a big deal, I just didn't know how to tell you..' Hermione began, before Harry waved her off. 'Its no big deal, honestly Hermione, now its all out in the open we can move on.' Harry raised his goblet and clinked it against Viktor and Hermione's goblets. 'Now what do you say we turn this night around?' Harry grinned, as a hip hop artist took the stage and the proper party music started building up.

Eventually, enough punch had gone by, and the music had changed, that Hermione felt like kicking her shoes off and hitting the dance floor. She grabbed Viktor and Harry's hands and they joined the mob wildly dancing to a popular wizard band she could never remember the name of.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun, her hair dampened with sweat as she twisted and twirled and jumped. Viktor kept slapping Durmstrang boys on the back and letting out loud whoops as they danced with the crowd. Cedric came over and wrapped an arm around Viktor and one around Harry before slurring through a heartfelt conversation only half heard over the loud music. Fleur appeared on Viktor's other side and they all drunkenly congratulated each other on becoming champions.

Hermione laughed as they all jostled about to the music. She had never been this carefree before. She smiled at Viktor, she was sure it was his influence on her, ever since he had interrupted her obsessive study at the library. Fleur looped an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek, all awkwardness forgotten between them. McLaggen was wildly writhing in front of them, apparently in a weak attempt to impress Fleur. Hermione suppressed a laugh.

After a while, all the jostling was making Hermione a bit nauseous… Although she vaguely thought that perhaps it was the sickly mix of punch. Regardless, she gestured to the group that she would be back soon. McLaggen and Viktor were halfway through shouting along to the lyrics of their favourite song and nodded at her.

Hermione stumbled out of the building and past the plumes of smoke from students smoking near the entrance. She walked past Cedric who was busy making out with Cho on a bench near some bushes. Eventually she found an empty bench further away and sat down to breathe in the crisp night air. She thought about Viktor and how happy he had been to go public with her. Why wasn't she as enthusiastic? As she took a deep breath she felt someone sit next to her. It was Fleur, who was lighting a cigarette and looking out at the grounds. 'It is a bit of a big night, isn't it?' Fleur laughed. Hermione smiled and they sat on the bench together. 'So you and Viktor?' Fleur said. 'So you and Cho?' Hermione countered. Fleur drunkenly giggled, 'Oh that, that was nothing, its not like that… She is fond of Cedric, and I… well I needed a distraction from the stress of the tournament.' Hermione changed the subject. 'What do you do when someone seems more interested in you than you are in them?' she suddenly said. Fleur took another drag on her cigarette before finally answering, 'You can never know for sure how someone feels…' Fleur stubbed out her cigarette before tossing it carelessly away. She smoothly rested her hand on Hermione's knee. 'Although, I saw how you looked at me when you found us in the closet…' she drawled. Her hand moved slightly up Hermione's leg before she slid it away all together. Hermione blushed as Fleur stood up. Fleur took Hermione's hand and pulled her up, accidentally pulling slightly too hard. Hermione lurched forward, her face nearly touching Fleur's. Hermione was suddenly aware of how close their lips were and how blue Fleur's eyes were. 'Well, we had better get back to the others!' Fleur declared with another drunken giggle, turning around and beginning to march back towards the building entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke to the sun piercing through the dormitory windows. Her head thudded heavily as she surveyed the room. The dormitory was a mess. Strewn blankets and dresses littered the room and many beds had buckets carefully placed near the head of the bed. The room smelt like vomit and sweated out punch. Hermione gingerly pulled on some clothes and padded down to the common room where she found a very pale Harry lying full stretch across the couch while Ron sat on a nearby armchair, fiddling with some loose threads.

'Oh good, you survived' Harry said with a weak smile, 'I think half of Griffyndor is just about dead with the hangover from that bloody punch.' Hermione sat in the armchair on the opposite side of the couch to Ron, directly facing him. 'Look… 'Mione…' started Ron. 'Its okay Ronald, we all had a bit too much to drink last night' Hermione interrupted. Ron looked relieved and sank back in his armchair. 'Well now we've sorted that, you'll NEVER guess who snogged both Padma AND Parvati last night!' Ron trumpeted proudly. Harry just about fell off the couch with shock and Hermione let out a big guffaw of laughter.

Soon the trio dragged themselves down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. The crowd in the hall was thin, and those that were there were pale, streaked with last night's makeup or with greasy sticking up hair. The whole room emanated hangover, and several people were conspicuously avoiding glances with others.

'God, that punch rea'y di' a num'er on everyone' Ron grunted through a full mouth as he forked more waffles and hashbrowns in. 'Ronald I honestly don't know how you can eat after a night like last night' Hermione said with raised eyebrows, reaching instead for a single apple and a water. 'Well unlike you two… I di'nt stay out until all hours' Ron mumbled as he snatched several rashers of bacon to add to his plate. Hermione twisted her wand jerkily and a shimmery aura issued over her drink, producing a heavy condensation over the goblet as the water dropped temperature significantly. 'Ahh.. much better..' Hermione mumbled, taking a careful sip as Viktor entered the hall.

'Hey guys,' Viktor chirped, slapping Harry on the back as he sat between Harry and Hermione. Ron paused in his eating, his eyes widening as he stared at Viktor from across the table. 'How on earth are you so chipper?' Hermione asked crankily. 'I don't know,' Viktor chucked, 'I guess I am a little desensitised after some of the Quidditch after parties.' Ron leaned forward eagerly, oblivious to the fact his elbow was now embedded in a butter dish. 'Although I doubt you guys are feeling as rough as Diggory is today,' Viktor added as he started buttering a thick slice of toast. 'Whaddaya mean?' Harry asked, suddenly interested. 'Well, after you guys went to bed for the night, Diggory came in from outside and told me he had ended it with Cho. He seemed pretty cut up about it. Can't blame the guy, I don't think it was how he wanted things to go.' Hermione and Viktor avoided looking at each other. Harry suddenly had some colour again. 'Well, that's terrible,' Harry said as a large grin started making its way across his face.

As Harry started happily reaching for some hashbrowns, Fleur appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall, pausing to fix her hair. She looked as if she had just arrived from a spa weekend rather than dragging herself out of bed after a big night out. Cho was just leaving the dining room with some Ravenclaws and stopped in her tracks. She glanced at Fleur awkwardly. Fleur gently smiled before sweeping off to a table with some Beauxbatons students. As she was walking away from Cho, Cedric walked in and scowled at the both of them. 'Cedric!' Cho called out exasperatedly. Heads turned at the dining tables to watch the scene. 'Leave me alone Cho,' Cedric snapped and stormed over to the Hufflepuff table to stew. Cho looked pained, before re-joining her group of Ravenclaws and continuing out of the dining room.

'Well well well…' Ron chuckled and looked at Harry. Harry looked concerned, 'do you think I should go after her? Check she's okay?' Viktor smiled, 'Maybe leave it a bit mate,' he said, looking at Hermione 'Anyway, we should be focussing on the first Tournament challenge.' Harry went quiet and nodded.

After breakfast Viktor and Hermione went for a walk around the lake. 'I had a really fun time last night,' Viktor said, grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled, 'Me too, I've actually never had a night out like that before!' Viktor chuckled, 'But not just the partying, I really liked taking you out properly on a public date.' Viktor paused and stood nervously for a second. He scratched a patch of fresh stubble on his chin. 'Hermione, I really like you, more than I've liked anyone before.' Hermione replied 'I like you too, Viktor' and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Anyway you think Cedric caught Cho like we did? Or that she told him?' Hermione wondered aloud. 'I don't know but it's a terrible situation for the guy regardless,' Viktor frowned 'I can't think of anything worse than cheating on someone.'

Hermione took Viktor's arm and leaned against him. They both sighed and looked out across the lake. 'I hope the first challenge isn't too dangerous…' Hermione murmured.

Over the next few days Viktor was noticeably absent, as he threw himself into practicing spells and reading up on background knowledge that could arm him for the first challenge. Hermione returned to her regular desk in the library and finally started to catch up on the work that had been piling up since Viktor first asked her out.

On the third day, Hermione reached her desk and noticed Fleur sitting at the desk next door. 'Studying up for the big challenge this week?' Hermione asked. Fleur smiled weakly, 'Oui, I have to admit, I am a bit nervous.' Hermione sat down and started spreading out her books. 'I do feel bad about Cedric and Cho you know,' Fleur said suddenly. Hermione looked around to check if there was anybody else in earshot. 'It was only a few times, and never again after that time you caught us. But she decided to tell him so that she could have a completely honest relationship' Fleur said. Hermione remained silent and kept straightening her books on her desk. She didn't quite know how to respond. Fleur sighed heavily, 'I just wanted you to know that I do feel bad.' She returned to reading her thick edition of _Transfiguration in Action!_ flipping her white blond hair over her shoulder. Hermione looked at her face, slightly pained but lit up with concentration. Fleur was biting her lip and her long dark eyelashes were shutting frequently as she blinked back tears. Hermione didn't think she had seen Fleur as anything other than confident before. 'It will be okay,' Hermione said, unsure if she meant that Fleur would do okay in the challenge or that she would not feel guilty about Cho and Cedric forever. 'Thanks, Hermione,' Fleur said, her voice sounding stronger and some confidence returning to her face.

They were the only ones in the library that day and chatted on and off, but eventually managed to get through all the study they had each wanted to do.

That night Hermione stopped past the lake to meet Viktor on his way back to the Durmstrang ship. He looked tense and pale but smiled as he approached Hermione in the evening light. 'Are you nervous about tomorrow?' Hermione asked as she took Viktor's hand in hers. 'I would say no to impress you, but…' Viktor trailed off. He pulled Hermione into an embrace. 'Its dragons' he whispered fearfully into her ear. Hermione pulled away with a concerned look. 'Don't worry, I've done my homework… I'm just worried' Viktor tightened his mouth. He squeezed Hermione's hand. 'Just promise me you will be there for me after,' Viktor said quietly. Hermione kissed Viktor and he retreated to the Durmstrang ship.

As Hermione was crossing the lawn back to the castle, she ran into a lone Fleur walking back to the Beauxbatons lodgings with a stressed look on her face. 'Hermione, hi!' Fleur said in a tight voice. Hermione greeted her and asked how she was doing. Fleur smiled for a second before it faltered and dropped suddenly. 'Honestly, I am seriously worried about tomorrow… I've studied everything but have no idea what I am up against tomorrow and that absolutely terrifies me' Fleur said, looking at the ground. She looked up again, her smile returned, '…but I'm sure it'll be fine' she added. Fleur bit her lip. Hermione was struck by how vulnerable Fleur looked again. Her hair was pulled back into a stressed, loose bun and her eyes looked dark with tiredness. Goosebumps were raising on her usually smooth neck against the crisp cold of the evening. Hermione found herself staring at Fleur biting her lip. 'Its dragons,' Hermione suddenly blurted, surprising even herself.

Fleur paused before suddenly throwing her arms around Hermione, 'Oh, Hermione! You have no idea what this means to me!' Fleur's body was warm against Hermione as she embraced her. She kissed Hermione on the cheek softly near her mouth before pulling back. Hermione felt a blush prickling over her neck and cheeks as she looked into Fleur's eyes. Hermione wasn't sure if she noticed the blush, but Fleur finally stepped back fully and regained her composure. 'Hermione, I must get back to my room to prepare myself for tomorrow, but I promise I will not forget your kindness.' Before Hermione could reply, Fleur had swept away.

Hermione wrung her hands as she headed back to the dormitories. Should she have told Fleur? Why did she? Why had she suddenly been charmed into blurting out something she probably would have seriously mulled over before even telling Harry? As she climbed a staircase she suddenly remembered the rumour that Fleur was part Veela. Perhaps that was it. That was why she had felt so oddly drawn to her and maybe even why Cho had been compelled to cheat on Cedric. Hermione thought about the way Fleur had suddenly swept away after thanking her. Maybe Fleur was charming people intentionally to get what she wanted? Hermione's expression darkened as she considered this possibility.

But by the time Hermione made it to her bed, her mind had turned entirely to the biggest concern of the evening: tomorrow's dragons.

A series of brightly coloured tents were set up near the stadium where the first challenge was to be held, two green and one purple. If Hermione remembered correctly, two were changing rooms and one was the room where the champions were to be holding interviews with the press and drawing their allotted number for the challenge before waiting for their turn.

Hermione figured the purple tent in the centre would naturally be the main space as it stood out from the others. She fiddled with the gold four leaf clover pin she had in her pocket and stepped through the entrance.

'Fleur!' Hermione exclaimed in shock. Fleur whirled around, clad only in a set of white lingerie and instinctively pulled a set of robes off a nearby chair to hold in front of herself. 'Hermione, what are you doing here?' a surprised Fleur asked. 'Erm, I was looking for Viktor and Harry, but, uh, they don't appear to be here…' Hermione awkwardly trailed off. Fleur broke into a smile, flashing her perfect white teeth. Hermione felt a familiar pang in her stomach, but reminded herself that she wasn't going to be charmed again. Fleur drew close to Hermione, still holding up the bundle of robes between them. 'Well, while you're here, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me know what I'm up against… I stayed up late but I think I managed to plan a good strategy.' Fleur hugged Hermione quickly, as she pulled away she accidentally dropped the robes. Hermione blushed heavily as she again took in the view of Fleur in lingerie, and she stumbled backwards by a step, 'uh, I'd better go find Harry and Viktor' she muttered as she backed out of the tent. Fleur smiled back before turning away again.

Hermione turned to the next tent where she could faintly hear both female and male voices. She cautiously stepped in, eyes on the floor, just in case. ''Mione!' Harry called. Hermione rushed forward and gave Harry a big hug. 'You'd better look after yourself out there, Potter!' she smiled, although she felt fearful inside. Harry had been in the common room when she got up this morning and filled her in on his night out with Hagrid where he had discovered that dragons were the first challenge. He said he had a plan, but sometimes Hermione couldn't tell where his planning stopped and his adrenaline-fuelled "wing it" side kicked in. 'I'll be fine Hermione,' Harry said into her hair, although he was hugging her a little too tightly and she could hear the worry in his voice. Hermione let go and turned to Viktor. He seemed paler than usual again and very quiet. She kissed him gently and fastened the gold four leaf clover pin to his shirt. They looked at each other and neither needed to say a thing. Viktor clasped her hand tightly once before she turned to head to the stands. On her way out she smiled at Cedric, who was sitting in a corner stoney faced, with dark circles around his eyes. Cedric met her eyes but didn't respond.

Hermione met Ron in the stands and they waited a tense fifteen minutes in silence before the first champion arrived to a cheer of the crowd. It was a serious Cedric ready to face a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. The cheering faded down as Cedric began walking across the pitch towards the dragon. The Swedish Short Snout was a large blue figure, crouched suspiciously at the end of the pitch, eying Cedric up with her yellow eyes. Cedric stared her down and kept walking steadily across the pitch. 'What the hell?' Ron muttered, 'Is he just going to keep walking towards her without trying anything?' It seemed as if he was… Cedric scowled as he kept marching closer to the dragon. Cedric was about halfway across the pitch when the dragon moved upwards with a threatening rumble. She was poised to strike. Cedric clenched his hands into fists as he kept storming forward. 'Come on, do something!' Ron urged, grabbing Hermione's hand tightly. Hermione was also starting to feel nervous. There was something about Cedric… He didn't seem scared or scheming… he seemed angry.

All of a sudden the dragon roared and the crowd gasped. Cedric kept walking, he was almost at the dragon. Suddenly the dragon opened her mouth and let forth a burst of flames. The crowd erupted with screams and everyone jumped to their feet. Several people covered their eyes. Ron and Hermione gripped each other's hands until their knuckles were white. As suddenly as it had begun, the flames ended. Cedric was crouched on the ground in a fetal position. The shoulder and arm of his shirt were blackened and there was a distinct smell of burnt hair in the air. Silence fell over the crowd. Suddenly Cedric moved and pulled himself to his feet. As he straightened himself up, the unmistakable sight of the dragon egg was visible in his hands. 'He bloody did it!' shouted Ron, and the crowd burst into cheers. Charlie Weasley and the other dragon trainers ran onto the pitch and ushered Cedric to safety. Hermione saw Cho jump up from her seat, tears streaming down her face, and rush out of the stands.

Next was Fleur, who glided out fearlessly. Hermione could hardly believe it was the same nervous Fleur from last night. She effortlessly enchanted the dragon to sleep and paced over to the eggs, plucking the golden egg out easily from the rest of the batch. But as she was gliding back, the dragon suddenly shifted its leg, bringing it down right by Fleur. 'No!' Hermione shrieked. Fleur dodged at the last second, but a claw caught her arm. Blood burst out over her sleeve as she ran off the pitch. Hermione knew there would be magic medics right off the pitch but she still could not help but wring her hands.

Next up was Viktor, who neatly cursed his Chinese Fireball dragon with a conjunctivitis curse before swiftly ducking it's flailing feet to snatch an egg. Hermione beamed with pride as he held the egg up in triumph.

The final champion was Harry who knocked it out of the park by summoning his broom and showing off skills Hermione was sure even Viktor might envy.

As soon as the challenge came to a close, Hermione and Ron raced out to the tents. Viktor embraced Hermione on entry, kissing her all over her face. Ron just about wrestled Harry to the ground with his excitement, 'you bloody did it!' As soon as she let Viktor go, Hermione looked around in a panic for Fleur… She spotted her grinning away in a corner as a medic finished up the last of sealing her wound. 'You're okay!' Hermione beamed. 'I did it Hermione! I never could have done it without your help!' They hugged tightly before Hermione let go and peered at the huddle of medics in the corner. 'Cedric got burned pretty badly,' Viktor said solemnly as he walked over to join Fleur and Hermione. Ron and Harry stopped wrestling and straightened up with sombre expressions. Cho emerged from the group of medics, wiping tears away. 'They said they've fixed the most of it but he might be left with some nasty burn scars on his shoulder blade. He's going to be okay,' she gulped and formed a wavering smile. 'I know he doesn't want to see me, so I should probably go before he wakes up.'

'Wait,' Harry said, suddenly grabbing Cho's arm. 'I would say after today we all deserve a drink.' Ron grinned and nodded, 'Fred and George have already set up something for you champions in the Room of Requirement.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione felt the familiar light headedness return as she tapped shot glasses with Viktor, Harry and Ron and threw back a fire-whisky.

The Room of Requirement today appeared as a big room littered with tables and couches. There were a lot of people at the party, but the room was so large it made it appear far less crowded than it was. Hermione could see even Draco Malfoy was in attendance, trying to show off his beer pong skills with his Slytherin cronies in front of some older Durmstrang boys.

The mood was electric. Cedric had woken up recovered from the medic work and was in attendance, although he still appeared tired and cranky. Though Cedric was ignoring her, even Cho appeared to be having a good time. She was joking around with Harry and Ron, and seemed oblivious to the sideways glances and elbow jabs Ron was throwing at Harry frequently.

A momentary burst of flames appeared as Seamus Finnegan lit his sleeve on fire while trying to refill his glass with his wand. Cedric noticeably flinched and decided he would have a stiff drink after all. Neville Longbottom was acting as a 'mixologist' for the evening and mixed Cedric what was supposed to be a gin and tonic but looked orange-brown in the glass.

The drinks flowed well into the night, music and games pausing only for a brief show of indoor fireworks concocted by the Weasley twins.

As the night reached the small hours of the morning, the mood had changed. Viktor was raucously laughing in a corner with his Durmstrang friends in Bulgarian. Ron was fruitlessly pursuing one of the Patels. Harry was perched on a couch in another corner, an arm around Cho and earnestly nodding as she tearily talked to him. Hermione smirked and started to mix herself what she promised would be her last drink of the evening. 'Hermione,' a familiar voice slurred as arms wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist from behind. Hermione could smell an intoxicating mix of fire-whiskey and a vanilla perfume. She turned around to face Fleur. 'I never ever could have survived today if it wasn't for you, my little brainy smurf,' Fleur giggled. Hermione smiled and replied, 'no, I saw how much you studied, you would have been just fine.' Fleur grabbed both Hermione's hands with her own and replied 'non, I would have been a toasted marshmallow! You are my knight in shining armour!' She yanked Hermione's hands, trying to pull her into a hug, but they both overbalanced and toppled onto a couch. Hermione wriggled to right herself, and blushed hard as she realised she was straddling Fleur. They shuffled awkwardly until they were sitting next to each other.

'Watch out Viktor!' bellowed Cedric as he stumbled towards them, 'You'd better keep a close eye on Fleur!' Viktor stood up and started walking towards them. Cedric paused as if he might throw up before continuing. 'Because we all know Fleur is not just a Triwizard Champion but a home-wrecking champion!'

A crowd was forming around Cedric as he swayed on his feet. Hermione could see Cho stiffening in the corner from across the room. Harry looked concerned and got up to follow Viktor over to Cedric.

'Calm down Cedric,' Viktor started, raising a hand palm first towards him. 'What're you doing here Potter? Trying to have a shot at Chang too? Why not, it sounds like she will get with just about anyone!' Hermione could sense Fleur tensing on the couch next to her. The room had gone almost completely quiet except for dramatic whispers. 'Cedric, mate, why don't we go and get you a coffee?' Viktor said, stepping closer. 'Why not Potter? Huh? I think Chang already knows of a few secret places around the school to go if you really want to get her to—' _WHACK!_ Before Cedric could finish his sentence, Harry had punched him right in the face. Cedric doubled over before lunging towards Harry. Viktor stepped in and bear hugged Cedric, before two of his Durmstrang friends joined him and helped him escort Cedric out of the room.

Viktor quickly jogged in and ran over to Hermione, kissing her quickly before saying, 'I know that was a really shit thing that just happened, but the guy is really drunk. We're going to make sure he has lots of water and gets to bed. I hope this doesn't ruin your night.' Hermione smiled and kissed him back, replying that of course it didn't, and Viktor dashed from the room again.

The room had broken into a frenzied gossip session, and Hermione could see Harry putting an arm around Cho and walking her towards the door to leave. Ron was trying to interrupt a mid-gossip Lavender, and Fleur was crossing her arms. 'Well… I suppose I should call it a night,' Fleur announced. She stood up and wobbled on her feet. 'Let me come with you,' Hermione offered, 'I'll walk you out to the Beauxbatons area, it's the least I can do after you endured that tirade.' Fleur sulkily pouted 'but aren't you worried about what these people will say? After what Cedric said?' Hermione smiled and laughed, 'please, it takes more than Cho's angry ex to scare me off being there for my friends.' Fleur broke into a wide drunk smile at the word _friends._ Hermione laughed and they looped arms and left the party.

They reached the Beauxbatons lodgings and Fleur shivered against the cold night. Hermione rubbed her hands up and down on Fleur's arms to warm them up, then rubbed Fleur's hands, and then her ribs, and then her whole body. Fleur slyly smiled. 'I knew I wasn't mistaken by how you looked at me' she smirked. Hermione laughed sharply and said, 'please, I'm with Viktor- as if!' Fleur swatted Hermione's hand away and they both broke into laughter. Fleur suddenly stopped and looked serious. 'Hermione, I adore being friends with you, I've never had a friendship quite like this.' Hermione beamed and hugged Fleur goodnight. She could smell the fire-whiskey and vanilla scent emanating from Fleur's smooth neck as her lips brushed it. As she pulled away Fleur happily planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek, again close to her lips. Hermione felt the pang in her stomach again, and before she could help herself, put a hand behind Fleur's head and pulled Fleur in for a kiss. Hermione could feel how silky soft Fleur's hair felt between her fingers, and how soft and warm Fleur's lips felt against hers. Hermione's stomach tightened, and she pulled away as suddenly as she had initiated it. Fleur blinked, surprised, and apparently speechless. Hermione backed away, before turning on her heel and marching back to the castle without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Hermione woke suddenly, and froze as the events of the previous night rushed over her. She touched her lips, remembering the kiss with Fleur, her stomach wriggling and then sinking as she thought about how this would hurt Viktor. And right after Cedric's big spectacle too… And of course now Fleur would feel uncomfortable around her and their new friendship would be ruined already. Hermione felt miserable.

She met Ron and Harry in the common room before walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron was sulking about how Cedric had 'ruined the night' and therefore ruined any shot Ron had with anyone that night because once he had left, all anybody wanted to do was gossip. Harry was beaming because after walking Cho back to the Ravenclaw dormitories, he had got a kiss. Hermione was silent as she simmered in her misery.

As they approached the doors to the Great Hall, Fleur breezed past them without saying a word. Hermione's heart sank. Of course their friendship was so new it couldn't withstand a dumb drunk mistake. Fleur kept walking and didn't stop to talk to anyone. She even steered clear of the Beauxbatons and sat alone at the end of a table. 'She feels bad about what Cedric said last night' a voice said behind them. Hermione turned around and Viktor kissed her. 'We were both out for a hungover run this morning and ended up chatting,' he explained. Hermione's blood ran cold, 'what else did you talk about?' she asked a little too casually. 'oh that was about it, we were both feeling pretty terrible after the run and went our own ways to shower and get ready for breakfast.' He grinned and took Hermione's hand. The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron proceeded to grill Viktor about Quidditch while Hermione watched Fleur from across the room. 'I wouldn't take it too seriously 'Mione, she didn't say hi to the rest of us either,' Harry said between spoonfuls of food. 'Besides Cho said she was mortified and wanted to lie low for the rest of the weekend until the gossip blows over, I'd imagine Fleur is feeling much the same. I mean knowing Hogwarts I'd say they'll have a new scandal before the week is out and everything will go back to normal.' Hermione nodded vaguely and turned to look at Viktor. He was pale with obvious tiredness but still handsome. He had stubble again, which was shadowing his jawline. His bright blue eyes were scrunching up as he laughed at Ron's Quidditch theories.

Before Hermione could sink into further guilt, her eye was caught by a skulking figure walking into the hall. It was Cedric. He looked terrible. He had a black eye and looked as if he had spent the entire night being sick. Harry paused with a spoon halfway to his mouth and looked guilty. 'Its not your fault he was acting like a madman, Harry,' Hermione said comfortingly. Harry grunted, apparently not convinced, and returned to his food.

The week sped by quite fast, and as Harry predicted, Thursday brought a new scandal. Crabbe had allegedly been caught trying to summon Professor McGonagall's panties with an accio spell, only to be caught and landed with an entire year of detentions. Detentions aside, the story made far better gossip than a standard cheating scandal, and suddenly the speculation had moved off Cedric, Cho and Fleur.

Viktor met Hermione that afternoon in the library bubbling with excitement. It transpired that during Cedric's week of being under the social microscope, he had retreated with his golden egg to a prefect's bathroom and discovered the secret to finding the next TriWizard challenge. He had got a tip from Mad-Eye Moody that it would work underwater. In return for Viktor and his friends looking after him on his regretfully drunk night, Cedric shared this discovery with Viktor. Hermione wrestled with whether or not to tell Harry, but with Viktor's blessing told him on Friday over lunch about the secret way of unlocking the egg's message.

On Saturday, Hermione settled in to her favourite spot in the library to read ahead on her coursework. She had been there for about an hour in the morning sun, before a familiar voice greeted her. 'Hi Hermione, we haven't seen each other for a while non?' Fleur purred as she sat down smoothly at the desk next door. Hermione tensed up, worried that the conversation would be awkward. Or even worse, that Fleur would directly bring up what had happened after the party.

'So Hermione, I hear Viktor is doing quite well with his egg?' Fleur said pleasantly. Hermione was momentarily relieved and relaxed a little in her seat. Fleur leaned over and added, 'You wouldn't happen to know how he managed to figure out the egg, would you, Hermione?' Hermione looked deep into Fleur's blue eyes before glancing at her pink lips, suddenly remembering the kiss. Hermione was flustered, before remembering her old suspicion that Fleur used Veela powers to get what she wanted. Of course. That would explain everything. The weird attraction, being drawn to her around the time of Triwizard challenges… Hermione snapped her books shut suddenly. 'I think that is a very inappropriate question to ask,' she said severely. Fleur looked taken aback, a mixture of hurt and surprise on her face. 'Hermione, I didn't mean for it to come across like that…' she began, but it was too late, Hermione had already swung her books into her bag and begun to storm out of the library.

Sunday was warm and Hermione spent the day lounging on the sprawling Hogwarts lawns with Ginny, Viktor, Ron and Harry. Harry had brought Cho along as their first few dates had gone well. But Cho was lying on her stomach on the grass with the girls as the boys danced around barefoot trying to catch a snitch on the grass. It was Harry's suggestion, and Hermione suspected, a thinly veiled method of showing off in front of Cho.

The girls talked idly for a while before Ginny unexpectedly asked 'so why did you get with Fleur?' Hermione chided Ginny but Cho responded, 'no, I'm okay about the whole thing now… I don't know… I suppose it was a spontaneous urge. I was definitely happy with Cedric but there was just something… compelling about Fleur.' Hermione was silent for a moment before asking, 'do you think the Veela in her drew you to her?' Ginny scrunched up her face, 'Hermione that's rubbish! I'm surprised you of all people wouldn't know that Veela's powers don't work on women.' Hermione was sceptical and challenged Ginny. 'Hermione… I'm gay, Dean is gay, but when a group of Veelas turn on the charm, I don't feel any different at all and Dean is suddenly incredibly drawn to women!' Hermione raised her eyebrows. Cho said slowly 'yeah, it definitely wasn't a Veela thing… It was just the same way I was drawn to Cedric, and the same way I'm drawn to Harry, just without the feelings attached.'

Hermione's guilt returned as she watched Viktor make a somersault to catch the snitch ahead of Ron. She knew she would have to say something… Viktor was a kind guy; he would probably understand that it was just a dumb drunk mistake. But Hermione decided to leave it until after the second challenge, which was in the coming week. She would hate to ruin his chance at winning the tournament over something so stupid.

Hermione kept busy over the next week helping Harry and Viktor to study and prepare for the next challenge. She didn't see much of Fleur, although she was avoiding the library because she felt incredibly uncomfortable about the entire situation.

On Thursday, Hermione was abruptly pulled from class. She met McGonagall and Dumbledore in an empty classroom where Cho, Ron, and a young blonde girl were already assembled. Dumbledore explained that the next challenge would involve the champions rescuing someone important to them from the bottom of the lake. He explained how they would be made unconscious, but not to worry as they would not drown and the mer-people would keep an eye on them. Ron looked around the room. 'But aren't we pretty much all here for Harry?' he exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled. 'Ms. Granger is the most special person in Mr. Krum's young life right now. Miss Delacour is the apple of her sister's eye. Mr. Weasley, you are the closest thing to a brother that Mr. Potter could wish for. And as for you Miss Chang… Mr. Diggory may be angry with you, but you still hold a very important place in his heart.' Cho looked conflicted at this news, but McGonagall steamrolled on. To avoid anyone telling the champions what the challenge would be (Ron and Hermione strategically stared at the floor), they would not be returning to their dormitories, but were instead going to be prepped for the challenge overnight.

Dumbledore produced a small silver tray engraved with writhing designs. On the tray were four tiny goblets filled with a dark navy potion. The goblets were no larger than egg cups. They all grabbed one each and drank. Hermione became aware of a sinking feeling as the world around her grew darker and faded.

As Hermione woke up, she became aware of a fluffy plush dressing gown around her. She opened her eyes and Viktor was staring at her, his face suddenly relaxing into relief. 'I got second!' he told her excitedly, 'Cedric won by a mile but I got second!' Hermione looked around and saw Harry with an unimpressed look on his face as Cedric and Cho had their photos taken for the Daily Prophet.

'Harry and Fleur got third equal,' Viktor continued, 'Harry got confused down there and Fleur was attacked. Harry saved her and they swam to the surface together to get third place equal.' Hermione turned back to Viktor. 'She was attacked?' Hermione gasped. 'Grindylows' Viktor replied. Hermione looked around her and saw Fleur standing proudly further down, an arm around her sister. Her swimwear was covered in blood but it appeared the cuts had already been healed by the medics standing by. Hermione felt bad. Fleur had obviously struggled with this challenge when all the other champions had had the advantage of being tipped off by someone else.

Karkaroff called for Viktor for a post-challenge discussion. As Viktor left, Harry came and sat down next to Hermione. They sat in silence for a while, pulling fistfuls of grass. 'Do you think I should read into Cho being Diggory's person?' Harry asked finally, looking intently at the grass instead of at Hermione. There was a silence before he added, 'I mean… She wouldn't… she wouldn't.., again to someone would she…?' Hermione looked at Harry and saw his eyes were welling up slightly. 'I would just want to know, you know?' Harry said finally, before they sat in silence again. Hermione leaned against Harry.

That night, instead of going to the post-challenge celebrations, Viktor and Hermione decided to play board games and hang out in Viktor's room on the Durmstrang ship instead. Durmstrang clearly recognised that Viktor was a sporting superstar. While most Durmstrang students shared quarters in similar numbers to the Hogwarts dormitories, Viktor had his own cabin. It had a king sized bed, an ensuite and a small table and chairs. Hermione and Viktor had started drinking butterbeer and playing board games at the little table before making it to the bed to cuddle and play with Viktor's snitch. Viktor tossed it across Hermione, and it flitted around before hovering close to Viktor's ear. Hermione lunged across Viktor, straddling him and slamming her hand on the snitch right by his head. Viktor's smile faded on his face as he looked into Hermione's eyes. He kissed her deeply and pulled her tightly against him. Hermione felt Viktor's stubble scratch her face as his tongue made his way into her mouth. He pulled off her shirt and then his own. Hermione's hands traced his abs as he loosened his belt before taking his pants off. Viktor flipped so that he was on top of Hermione, and started kissing down her neck. Hermione could feel him pressing against her hips. She sighed and looked down at his toned chest with a scruff of hair spread across it, then down further, where she saw him starting to pull at the waistband of his briefs. 'Woah!' Hermione said suddenly. Viktor stopped. 'I… I'm not sure I'm ready…' Hermione stuttered. Viktor rolled off her and onto his back, sweeping his hands into his hair and sighing. 'I understand,' Viktor said, turning to lean on his elbow to face Hermione. He paused and stroked her cheek before running his hand through her hair. 'I just want you to know… I… love you Hermione,' Viktor said, looking nervous. 'I kissed Fleur after the party the other night' Hermione suddenly blurted. Viktor's hand froze and the colour drained from his face. 'It was a mistake, I was drunk and we were just joking around and I got carried away,' Hermione continued. Viktor pulled his hand back. 'What the fuck' Viktor said softly, getting up off the bed. 'Viktor, I'm sorry, it meant nothing, I don't even like girls, it was just a stupid thing,' Hermione pleaded. Viktor turned suddenly and punched the wall, hard. 'Cheating is the ONE thing I can't deal with Hermione!' Viktor said, raising his voice. 'Its okay, it doesn't count!' Hermione shouted. Viktor kept his back turned to Hermione and rested his head against the wall. 'Get out Hermione,' Viktor said quietly, 'I'm sorry but I just can't forgive something like this. Get out.' Hermione got up and went to Viktor, putting an arm around his waist, 'Viktor… we can get past this… its just a girl…' Viktor turned around to face Hermione, a tear running down his face. 'You think it wouldn't count if I was getting with guys behind your back?' He demanded. Hermione was silent. 'I didn't think so,' Viktor retorted, turning to face the wall again, 'Its over, Hermione.'

Hermione rushed off the ship, pulling her shirt back on. It was dark and cold outside and she could hear the distant whoops of party goers heading home after the party. She felt miserable… She couldn't believe she had ruined things with Viktor when they had been going so well. She had never met someone so similar to herself before. She crossed the dark lawns, cutting through some bushes to get to the castle entrance. As she approached the entrance, she saw two figures off against a tree. She recognised the long silvery-white blond hair and stopped walking. Fleur moved and Hermione saw she had her hands around Angelina Johnson's waist. Angelina giggled and leaned in to kiss Fleur. They were both oblivious to Hermione. Suddenly everything hit Hermione and she burst into tears. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room through blurred eyes. She stepped through the Fat Lady portrait just after Harry as he was arriving back from the champion's party. He turned, smiling, before seeing Hermione's face streaked with tears. 'Oh, shit, Hermione…' Harry murmured and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor avoided common areas for the next week. Although, this appeared a pointless gesture, as Hermione spent most of the week surrounded by books in her bed, throwing herself into study. Ginny visited her daily, keeping her up on the gossip around Hogwarts and bringing the occasional pumpkin juice or chocolate frog. Harry and Ron would wait for her in the common room each evening to bring her some food back from the dining room and try to cheer her up.

Hermione had never failed at anything before, and was at a loss as to what to make of the mess she had made. She thought a lot about how Viktor would always seek her out, seemingly compelled to see her. Eventually, she came to a kind of pained peace that although things were bad now, he would come back to her.

By Sunday, Hermione was out of bed and back to the library. She was attending classes and clinging to routine. Her friends were great. Harry, Ron and Ginny were constantly checking in with her and making sure she was going okay. But truth be told, she felt a little numb.

Christmas decorations were beginning to appear around Hogwarts. The grounds were now blanketed with the first dustings of snow, and students were starting to get excited for the break.

Hermione first saw Viktor again on her way into dinner later the next week. They walked into the Great Hall at the same time and Viktor smiled warmly at her. He had the beginning bristles of a beard and had cut his hair short. 'Hello Hermione, I hope you are well.' Hermione smiled back. 'I know things didn't end the best way, but I really do hope we can be friends, I do like talking to you.' Viktor continued. Before Hermione could reply, Viktor touched her arm and turned to rejoin his Durmstrang friends at the Slytherin table.

Hermione joined the Gryffindor table as Ginny and Lavender were arguing with two Beauxbatons students over the school Christmas dance they were supposed to be co-organising. Harry and Ron were beside them, trying not to laugh as Ginny's hands clenched into a fist around her goblet of pumpkin juice. 'A galleon says she throws it over the Beauxbatons girls,' Ron snickered. Hermione giggled as Ginny openly rolled her eyes at the suggestion they should have a pink themed Christmas.

Hermione left dinner feeling better for the first time since the break up. As she settled in to her favourite desk in the library for the evening, she actually felt close to normal. 'Hermione, I haven't seen you for a while!' a velvety accented voice exclaimed. Hermione turned and saw that she had sat down without noticing Fleur was at the desk next door. Fleur was looking cheerful, with her blond hair loose and cascading over her shoulders. They spent a half hour catching up as if no time had passed before settling in to a comfortable silence to study. Hermione thought about how Fleur never brought up any awkward or hurtful things that had happened between them and always treated her jovially each time they met. It set her mind at ease that Fleur had forgiven her for being cutting when she had asked for help with the second Triwizard challenge.

It was getting close to midnight when Hermione leaned back and stretched her back, clicking her neck that was beginning to feel stiff from poring over books. Fleur yawned and did the same. 'So, Angelina then?' Hermione asked. Fleur laughed with surprise and replied, 'How do you know about that?' Hermione laughed too. 'Well, we went on a few dates- nothing serious- but now she is seeing somebody else' Fleur said finally. Her smile faltered a bit. 'Sometimes I feel as if people lose interest in me as soon as they have been with me. I always get attention but I never seem to be the one people want to be with long-term…' Hermione reached over and rested a hand on Fleur's arm. She knew Fleur was proud and it meant a lot for her to share that. Fleur seemed to get self conscious and changed the subject. 'So you and Viktor? Are you doing okay?' Hermione sighed. 'I don't know. I was feeling quite devastated when it happened… but now I know we can still be friends, I don't know… I feel good again.'

They both packed up their books and walked out of the library to the dimmed hallway. It was getting late and time for them to head their separate ways. 'Oh!' Fleur exclaimed, suddenly clapping a hand to her head. They both looked up at a silvery green and red bundle of leaves hovering above Fleur's head. It appeared to be part of the enchanted decorations that were forming Hogwarts' Christmas décor. 'Oh, its just mistletoe,' Fleur murmured, relieved. Hermione looked up at the mistletoe then looked at Fleur. Fleur seemed uncomfortable and bit her lip. Hermione felt the familiar pang in her stomach and felt flustered. She suddenly bent to pretend to tie her shoelace. By the time she stood up again, Fleur was halfway down the hallway already. 'Bon nuit, Hermione!' Fleur called with a wave, before gliding around the corner and out of sight.

By the time Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room, the fire was starting to peter out and the room was empty except for a disgruntled looking Ginny reading through a large ream of parchment. 'It seems unlike you to be up this late studying,' Hermione said with a smile. Ginny scowled back. 'It's the bloody Christmas plans those Beauxbatons girls drew up… they expect us to get all this done by the Christmas dance!' Ginny swore and threw the parchment away from her, disgusted. Hermione laughed. 'Beauxbatons girls are hot but Christ they do my head in!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Ginny, how did you know you were into women?' Hermione asked suddenly. Ginny smiled, 'Hermione, I just realised the same way anyone realises they are interested in someone. You would be shocked at how many others in Hogwarts are. In fact, you would be surprised at some of the guys hooking up. Actually, I think you would be shocked at some of the straight pairings going on around the school too! Hermione, you really need to get out of that library some more.' Ginny finished with a laugh.

Despite Ginny's gentle teasing, Hermione spent most of Monday in the library when she wasn't in class. She was settled in her usual spot, which was lucky as the library seemed a lot busier now the snow was falling heavier outside. Fleur was also at her usual spot, at the table across from Hermione, her head bent over parchment as she scrawled an essay. Her face was tense with concentration. Every now and again she would rest the tip of her quill against her lips as she narrowed her eyes to think.

By mid afternoon, Fleur had had enough and dropped her quill suddenly. 'That's it, Hermione. I have hit a wall, we need a break,' She announced. 'Lets go for a walk to Hogsmeade and have some wine.' Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Fleur, its 4pm on a Monday, I've barely finished classes for the day and we both have a whole evening of study ahead.' Fleur pouted. 'Oh come on, Hermione! We both deserve a break. I can complain about women and you can complain about men! It'll be fun!' Against her better judgment, Hermione was getting sick of the crowded library and could do with a change of scenery. She finally nodded and Fleur grinned.

Unsurprisingly, the Three Broomsticks was not particularly busy on a Monday afternoon, and they pretty much had the place to themselves. The afternoon went by faster than it had for a while for Hermione, and she found herself wiping tears from her eyes as her and Fleur laughed hard at some of their observations about their fellow students. As the wines continued, tears were shed over break-ups past, politics were debated hotly, and finally the talk turned to how late it was and that they should be heading back. The girls waved to Rosmerta and left the bar. Hermione sniggering and elbowing Fleur about how Rosmerta had just flusteringly offered Fleur a fifth drink 'on the house.'

It was already dark outside and by the time they reached the thick snow of the Hogwarts grounds, they had looped their arms together for warmth. Hermione was feeling a little light headed and already regretting missing dinner to drink wine. Eventually they came to a stop just inside the entrance of the castle, to keep out of the heavily falling snow.

All of a sudden Fleur gasped and clapped her hands to her head. They both looked up and saw another silly bobbing mistletoe making its way in lazy circles around the entrance. They both laughed hard at Fleur being spooked yet again by one of the decorations.

'Thanks for convincing me to take a break, even if you have cursed me to a headache in my morning arithmancy class tomorrow morning,' Hermione smiled. Fleur smiled back and replied, 'I really did have a great afternoon too,' before going silent for a moment. The mistletoe had made it back to above Fleur's head and was bobbing close to her silvery blonde hair. All of a sudden she leaned forward and kissed Hermione. Hermione's stomach flipped as she felt Fleur's warm lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around Fleur and pulled her closer. She felt Fleur's tongue enter her mouth and softly meet her tongue. Hermione felt as if electricity was jangling down her arms to the tips of her fingers. Fleur pulled back and smiled. 'I hope you do not suffer too much in arithmancy tomorrow, Hermione.' She said, before turning and walking away.

As Fleur left, a group of Hufflepuff boys entered from outside and nodded to Hermione, before sauntering towards their common room. Hermione drifted to the Gryffindor one in a daze.

The next morning Hermione was feeling surprisingly good and went to breakfast early. She sat with Ginny and discussed the upcoming Christmas dance. She didn't mention her surprise study break from the day before.

At the table next door, Viktor was sitting with Cedric, engrossed in an animated talk and scratching at his slowly thickening beard. Cedric was still looking unhealthy these days, his dark circles more prominent on his face and he appeared to have lost weight. Viktor smiled across at Hermione before returning to his discussion.

Fleur glided into the room with a gaggle of Beauxbatons girls. The two Christmas planning girls and Fleur came and sat with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny suddenly busied herself with buttering her toast in careful detail while the two girls from the planning committee launched into their latest ideas. Fleur exchanged glances with Hermione and they both giggled. 'So you will not be dragging yourself in late to your arithmancy lesson today?' Fleur laughed. Hermione smiled and they discussed their study break from the previous day. Hermione noticed that Fleur was very careful to avoid mentioning their kiss. However, Fleur's face was unreadable. She seemed calm and in good spirits.

At the table next door, Mad Eye Moody approached Cedric and gestured for him to follow him. As Cedric left, Viktor came over to stand by Hermione. 'I'll leave you to it, Hermione,' Fleur said with a smile and a wink, before grabbing a piece of toast and an apple. 'Good luck for arithmancy!'Viktor sat down next to Hermione. 'Cedric says you're interested in Fleur,' Viktor said quietly, fiddling with the stem of an apple in front of him. Hermione remained silent. 'He said some Hufflepuff guys saw something last night on their way home,' Viktor continued 'look, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know its okay.' Hermione looked at Viktor and he looked far from okay. She put her hand on his. 'Honestly, its fine Hermione. If anything Cedric is mad about it, not me. I just hope you will still want to be friends with me. I miss our talks.' Viktor finished. Hermione nodded. Viktor smiled sadly and got up to leave.

At lunch Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione heavily. 'I don't know what the hell is wrong with Diggory' he said angrily. Ron asked him what was wrong. 'He's only gone and confronted Cho yet again in a hallway, this time shoving her!' Harry said, hissing the last part between gritted teeth. 'I swear if I had been there, I would have hexed him so bad he would have WISHED I had just punched him again' Harry added. Hermione paused with eating her salad. 'He was also stirring with Viktor this morning…' she said, half to herself and half aloud. Ron interrupted, 'So Diggory's a prat, what else is new?' before continuing in a tirade about what he would have done if he had witnessed Cedric's confrontation with Cho.

Later that day, Hermione and Fleur were studying in their usual spot in the library. 'You haven't been seeing Cho again, have you?' Hermione asked suddenly. Fleur looked up, surprised. 'No, I haven't even talked to her since before she broke up with Cedric,' she replied. Hermione explained the confrontation Cedric had with Cho earlier in the day. Fleur looked severe. 'I don't know what his problem is. He still won't talk to me or look at me in any champions meetings. I can't understand why he seems to be getting angrier over time instead of calming down.' Hermione nodded. They went back to their study for a few more minutes before Hermione asked, 'so if you aren't seeing Cho, are you seeing anyone else at the moment?' she kept her eyes focussed hard on her textbook and tried to will herself not to blush. She could hear the smile in Fleur's voice as she replied, 'no, Hermione, I am afraid the library is the extent of my socialising at the moment.' Silence fell again and they continued to read. 'Fleur… Do you think you would maybe want to watch the carols tonight?' Hermione asked hesitantly. Fleur smiled and nodded.

The carols were held outside, in an area of the lawn decorated with shooting red and green lights. Candy canes were floating in neat lines above and gold and silver starts were circling around the crowd. It seemed as if most of the students had bundled up to come and watch the carols. The carollers consisted largely of the Christmas party planning committee and their helpers. The front row was made up of Neville and Luna wearing matching ridiculous purple antlers on their heads and Ginny scowling between the two Beauxbatons girls. As they launched into song, snow began to fall from the dark sky. Fleur leaned against Hermione's shoulder and she could feel a warm feeling growing near her stomach. Hermione reached for Fleur's hand and held it. Fleur smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek. As the choir belted out their third song, Hermione turned and instinctively kissed Fleur on the lips. She could feel others watching them but she didn't care. Fleur smiled and kissed her back before resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

By the tenth carol, the crowd was getting restless. Hermione could see students passing bottles of firewhisky and wine around to each other. Fleur tugged at her hand and they left together, disappearing into the snow flurry of the grounds to walk together. It was too cold outside of the crowd so they ducked out of the snow and into the nearby Beauxbatons rooms. The small carriage inside was large and ornate. Each student had their own separate room, neatly lined down a hall that extended with gold and white designs. They went to Fleur's room, a tidy medium sized room where everything was kept neatly. A small photo of Fleur and her sister Gabrielle was on the bedside table. Fleur and Hermione sat on the bed. 'I didn't know whether you would kiss me sober,' Hermione said suddenly. Fleur laughed, 'Hermione, I have been interested in you since the Yule Ball, I was just afraid you were not interested in me.' Fleur put an arm around Hermione and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione kissed back and the kiss slowly deepened before Hermione found herself on top of Fleur. Fleur paused before whispering softly, 'we don't have to do anything you don't want to do.' Hermione stared at her soft pink lips and her bright blue eyes hazing earnestly up at her. The next thing she knew she had pinned Fleur's hands above her head and was kissing her neck.

The next morning, Hermione woke tangled up in the white sheets of Fleur's bed. Fleur was asleep on her back, an arm around Hermione, and Hermione had her head resting on Fleur's chest and an arm wrapped around Fleur's waist. They were both naked apart from the sheet. Hermione watched Fleur's angelic face as she slept. She was overcome with a sense of happiness. Gradually, Fleur woke up and smiled when she saw Hermione looking at her. 'You're still here,' Fleur murmured, 'I don't think I can remember the last time someone stayed.' Hermione kissed her and smiled. 'I was thinking, maybe you could come with me as my date to the Christmas event tonight,' Hermione asked. Fleur nodded happily. 'But first,' Hermione added, 'Since classes aren't on today, I was thinking we could stay in bed a little longer…' she said slyly. Fleur smiled and pulled Hermione on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Hall was decked out fantastically for the Christmas dance. There were baubles, lights, large trees, and more decorating the room. For all Ginny's complaining, she was now standing beside the Beauxbatons girls smiling proudly.

Fleur was wearing a revealing silver dress, and Hermione could not keep her eyes off her. Hermione herself was wearing a midnight blue dress. They sat themselves at a table with Harry, Cho and Ron. Harry shook his head in disbelief again, 'I've got to say Hermione, you definitely keep me guessing with your romantic partners.' Ron's mouth had been hanging open for most of the night, but he closed it long enough to say, 'bloody hell, Hermione, first Krum and now THIS? Why don't you ever tell me about these things?' Cho still seemed a little uncomfortable around Fleur but was pleasant all the same and seemed genuinely happy for Hermione and Fleur.

Ginny came over to the table and hi-fived Hermione. Fleur raised her eyebrows. 'Oh, I guess I should have been a bit more discreet about that,' Ginny said, and the table erupted into laughter.

The night was jovial and went off without a hitch, apart from Hermione feeling bad when she saw Viktor standing across the room looking sad. But there was a great meal and some good dancing, and the punch had been more sensibly spiked for this occasion than at the Yule Ball.

Near the end of the night they were all regrouping to go and have a nightcap before leaving. Harry and Cho were nowhere to be found. 'Oh come on, is everyone off getting with people behind the scenes except me?' wailed Ron. Ginny laughed before replying, 'well of course Ron, but this time no—Harry told me Cho was picking something up from a classroom on the third floor and would be right back but hadn't come back so he was going to find her.' The group waited a little longer before deciding to sneak a bottle of wine and go meet Harry and Cho at the classroom.

As they neared the room, the door was slightly ajar, and Ron knocked loudly before saying 'okay guys, we're about to come in so you'd better make yourselves presentable.' The others giggled as Ron pushed open the door and barged in.

Suddenly there was a yellow flash and Ron was on the floor. Ginny, Fleur and Hermione immediately rushed in, wands raised. Ron was in a crumpled heap beside the doorway. A trail of blood led across the room where Cho was lying unmoving with a small puddle of blood around her head. Harry was near Cho, apparently unconscious. Cedric was standing above Cho, thinner than ever and his eyes dark. 'What the actual fuck, Cedric,' Ginny started and began walking forward. Cedric swept his wand and Ginny flew across the room and hit the wall hard. As she fell to the ground, Cedric swept his wand again and a desk turned on its side and slid to pin Ginny against the wall. Fleur and Hermione stood frozen, wands held high, Fleur standing slightly in front of Hermione. 'Well if it isn't the home-wrecker,' sneered Cedric. 'Cedric, stop this now' shouted Hermione. 'Hermione, you should have stayed away from her, all she will do is ruin your life with her selfishness,' Cedric responded bitterly.

Fleur started to edge forward carefully but Cedric flicked his wand and bellowed 'Crucio!' Fleur fell to the ground screaming in agony. Hermione ran towards Fleur, but Cedric swept his wand and Hermione flew against the same wall as Ginny. She landed heavily on the ground, her wrist aching as she had landed on it on a bad angle. Fleur was breathing heavily, but pulling herself up and clutching her wand. Cedric was walking slowly towards Hermione. 'Flipendo!' Fleur choked out, and Cedric raised briefly in the air before being dumped heavily on the ground. Hermione started searching frantically searching around her for her wand. 'Sectumsempra!' Cedric shouted, swinging his wand as he clambered to his feet. Fleur let out a scream as she attempted to dodge the spell but a long gash appeared from her ribcage to her hip. 'Crucio!' Cedric spat, turning his back on Fleur as she fell to the floor writhing in pain again. He turned to Hermione who was still searching for her wand. 'Stop!' pleaded Ginny. Anger clouded Cedric's face. 'I'll stop when you all suffer as much as I have.' He twisted his wand like a knife and Hermione suddenly felt all her muscles contract and burn like they were on fire.

The door suddenly banged open and Cedric wheeled around to find Viktor in the doorway, wand drawn. 'What have you done, Diggory?' Viktor asked, his face horrified as he looked around the room. 'Expelliarmus!' Cedric and Viktor bellowed at the same time, their beams of red light hitting each other at the same time. Both wands went arcing across the room. Cedric froze and looked around the room to see where his wand would land. Viktor charged across the room and punched Cedric in the face as hard as he could, before pulling him into a headlock.

Viktor's wand landed by Hermione. She grabbed it quickly and muttered 'petrificus totalus,' at Cedric before waving the desk off Ginny to free her. She ran to Fleur who was lying still on the floor, bleeding out. She choked back some tears before focussing on sealing the gash down Fleur's side. She cradled Fleur's head in her lap as Fleur's eyes began to flutter open. 'Hermione,' Fleur murmured, smiling 'my knight in shining armour.' Hermione weakly laughed before dipping her head to kiss Fleur.

It didn't take long before Ginny had summoned some professors for help. Madame Pomfrey levitated Cho to the infirmary, promising she had a good chance of survival. Snape had conjured some gold ties around Cedric's wrists. Professor McGonogall was setting about gently reviving Harry and Ron.

Viktor approached Hermione, who was standing beside a shaken Fleur. Hermione looked up at his serious face. 'How did you know to find us?' Hermione asked. Krum pulled Hermione into a hug. 'No matter what, I will always have your back, Hermione.'


End file.
